Life for the Bakers
by strawberryfinn
Summary: Just an everyday look at life. I'm probably going to throw in a couple of problems, you know. R & R please!
1. Hectic Morning

NOTE: I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen, or the celebrities.

* * *

It was a beautiful peaceful morning. The sun shone through the windows of the Baker household, and everything was perfectly quiet and still. Butterflies drifted around lazily outside, and dew fell from the spiderwebs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came a shout. "Gunner come back right now!"

Mrs. Baker turned wildly around from the kitchen stove. "What Tom?"

Upstairs, Nora, fell of her chair from where she was putting on mascara, Charlie drew a huge line from his pencil from where he was doing his last-minute homework, Lorraine drew a streak of lipgloss across her cheek, Henry's face pitched forward into the sink where he was brushing his teeth in surprise, Sarah dropped her Lacrosse stick down the laundry chute where she had been putting her clothes, Jake and his mattress fell out of bed, Mark dropped his new frog Chili Burger, Jessica and Kim screamed, Mike fell off the toilet seat, and Kyle and Nigel bashed their toy hammers through the window and broke the glass.

"GUNNER'S RUN AWAY AGAIN!" Mr. Baker yelled again.

Everybody groaned and scrambled downstairs, running outside down the block, screaming after Gunner.

Mr. Baker took the lead, waving his arms madly in the air.

Charlie followed, wearing a gray t-shirt and bunny slippers.

Mrs. Baker came after, in an apron and random sandals that were laying on the floor.

Nora came, a streak of mascara in her hair, wearing pajamas.

Jake followed on his skateboard, and narrowly missed a streetlight, wearing sweats.

Sarah ran around waving her Lacrosse stick in the air, (after yanking it out of the laundry chute), wearing Paul Frank pajamas.

Henry ran slowly, howling, "Gunner!" at the top of his lungs, wearing a large T-shirt and sweat pants.

Lorraine was squealing, running and trying to apply her lip gloss at the same time, wearing pajama bottoms from Abercrombie and a neon blue shirt that clashed horribly with her pants.

Mark ran with them, but it was desperately trying to catch Chili Burger, not Gunner, wearing pajamas with dragons as well.

Mike ran around, screaming his head off, wearing pajamas with trucks on them.

Kyle and Nigel tried to catch up with the parents, wanting refunds on their hammers, wearing Power Ranger pajamas.

* * *

Tina Shenk and her son, Dylan, looked out the window to see the whole Baker family, still wearing their pajamas running around screaming. "That's what comes from having too many kids," she informed Dylan, and then closed the curtains.

* * *

Mr. Baker lunged, and grabbed Gunner. Charlie fell over him, and it was like a chain effect. Soon, they managed to distangle themselves from each other, and Mr. Baker led Gunner angrily home. The day had begun.

* * *

Review. Please?

FiNnGrl


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2

* * *

That morning, the Baker household came downstairs after cleaning up from the wild dog chase.

Mrs. Baker was at the stove, making bacon and eggs and toast. Mr. Baker was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, waiting for his kids to come down, fighting and yelling, as usual. He didn't have to wait long.

"Nigel! Kyle!" came two identical sounding screams. Mr. Baker didn't even have to look up to know it was Jessica and Kim, chasing their two twin brothers.

"Give me back my Avril Lavigne CD!" yelled Jessica.

"I want my Hilary Duff CD!" yelled Kim. (haha, Lorraine is played by Hilary Duff. I'm so funny).

Kyle and Nigel were running around, waving the CD's around, infuriating Jessica and Kim. Mrs. Baker looked up from the stove as Kyle ducked through the gap between her and the stove. She turned around to see Jessica and Kim, each wearing a mini-skirt and a tank top, both from Limited Too. Their outfits were complete with UGGs. Kyle and Nigel were running away from them in overalls from the GAP.

"You guys," Mr. Baker said, not even looking up from his newspaper. "Chill."

Nigel and Kyle stopped running around, gave back the CDs, and sat down, ready to eat.

"How come they always listen to you?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"Because I'm the dad," Mr. Baker answered simply, and continued to read the newspaper, which had an evil killer monkey on the front page that he found truly fascinating.

Henry came down next, carrying his clarinet, and wearing a collared shirt, a Quiksilver T-shirt, a baseball cap, and baggy pants. "Hey Mom," he said. "You have to pick me up later today, ok."

"Yeah, ok Henry," Mrs. Baker answered, not looking up from the stove. "At 4:30, right?"

"Yeah." Henry sat down and started to eat.

Charlie came down next, wearing jeans, a gray shirt, and his normal cap, with Mark next to him, wearing a collared shirt, a t-shirt, and gray pants.

"Dad," Mark said. "I think you better go upstairs. Sarah's throwing a fit."

"Hmm," Mr. Baker mumbled. He got up, still holding the newspaper, and started upstairs. Nora almost ran into him, but slipped into the kitchen, wearing a red dress with white dots on it.

"Mom," she said. "Do you want me to take the Kyle and Nigel to school again?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Mrs. Baker said.

Jake came racing down next, wearing his regular beanie, today an Independent one, a red Volcom Stone shirt, and jeans. "Mom, Dad went up right, because Sarah is going a little crazy."

"Yeah," Jessica told him.

"Oh, ok," he answered.

Upstairs, Mr. Baker had to put down the newspaper about the evil killer monkey. "Sarah! What are you doing?"

"It's not my fault!" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yeah, right," Mr. Baker scoffed. "What happened this time?"

"Well Mike is in the bathroom, and he won't let me in, because he's playing with Lorraine's makeup. Lorraine has spent about five hours getting ready for school. And I told Mike to get out, and he threw eyeshadow at me, so I'm trying to get in and," she gasped. "WHATEVER!" She walked away, and bounded down the stairs. She was wearing a light orange skirt, and a matching T-shirt, and carrying a Lacrosse stick.

Mr. Baker rapped on the door. "Mike, come out!"

He walked over to Lorraine's room. "Hurry up and finish honey!"

"I'm almost done!" Lorraine called, and swung open the door. She was wearing jeans, with a skirt on top of them, and a t-shirt from Urban Outfitters that said G is for Gangsta, and had heavy makeup on.

"Ok," Mr. Baker said. "Um, by the way Lorraine, Mike is playing with your makeup in the bathroom."

"What?" she yelped.

Mr. Baker shook his head as Lorraine went to howl at Mike through the door, and he wouldn't come out.

After breakfast, which was surprisingly uneventful today, the kids got in the cars. Charlie took Lorraine and Henry to school, while Nora took Kyle and Nigel, and Mr. Baker got the honorary privilege of taking Sarah, Jake, Jessica, Kim, Mike, and Mark. They were off, confident, ready to face the conflicts that would befall them that day. Little did they know that some of them would be hurt today, some of them would face conflicts, that day.

* * *

eek. that was kind of worthless. o well. i hope yoo like and review.

FiNnGrl


	3. A Ticket

* * *

"Dude Charlie," Henry said, lazily from the back of Charlie's brand new Lexus. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Charlie looked at his brother from the window. "Stuff it Henry."

"Fine," Henry retorted, and then went back to lazily looking out the window.

"He's right you know," Lorraine said, who was sitting next to Charlie in the front seat. "We're going to be late."

"Not on my watch," said Charlie, who began driving like a mad man.

Henry and Lorraine spent the entire ride screaming their heads off.

Charlie finally finished driving, and stopped abruptly. People backed away, screaming. Lorraine and Henry simultaneously flung open the door, and hopped out, screaming, "Oh my gosh! LAND!"

Charlie came out. "Hey, we're not late."

Natya, Lorraine's friend, came running out. "LORRAINE! Oh my gosh are you okay? Charlie what is wrong with you? You want her to die?"

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Served her right."

A police car drove up next to Charlie's Lexus. Charlie's smile faded. "Uh-oh."

"Show me your license," he said.

Charlie flipped it out.

"Charles Baker," the policeman said in a firm voice. "Did you realize that you were driving at 90 miles an hour when you were supposed to be driving at 30?"

"Uh," Charlie answered hesitantly. "No. I just went with the flow of the traffic."

"Oh," the policeman said. "Well I'm sorry, but there was no traffic. Just because there are some cars going at an exceedingly fast pace, doesn't mean that you should as well. I'm sorry Mr. Baker, but I think I'll have to give you a ticket."

"Please don't," Charlie begged. "Please! My parents are going to kill me!"

"Tough luck," the policeman replied. "You shouldn't speed. And you're going to have to go to driving school for a week. The fine is three hundred dollars."

"What?" Charlie gasped. "I don't have that much."

"Don't you have a checkbook?" the policeman asked him.

"Oh," Charlie said, embarrassed. "Yeah." He pulled out his checkbook and wrote a three hundred dollar check while Natya and Lorraine sniggered from the side.

The policeman saluted him, as if making fun of him, got back in the car and left.

"Dude," said one of Charlie's enemies. "Look what just happened to the farmer."

Charlie's face was flushed red. "Darn it. Henry, Lorraine, look what you did."

"Well excuse me!" Natya yelled. "First you go speeding around like a madman, and obviously you get a ticket, and then you blame it on Henry and Lorraine! Come on Lorraine, let's go."

Lorraine, Henry, and Natya, walked away from Charlie, who was sitting, quite embarrassed in the school parking lot. He finally got his stuff, and headed for his first class, History.

* * *

k that was kinda stoopid. that's ok tho. lol. Review?

FiNnGrl


	4. Some More Morning Things

Thank you for the review. lol. one. come on guys, this stor isn't that bad. is it?

* * *

"Kyle!" Nora yelled. "Nigel! Could you guys just chill for a sec?"

The twins were sitting in Nora's car and they had decided to rip open one of the seats, and pull out the inside cushiony stuff. They were taking turns throwing it at Nora in the front, who now was surrounded by pieces of yellow cushion filling.

Kyle answered by taking another piece of cushion, and chucking it up, landing it straight into Nora's cappuccino.

"WHAT THE," Nora started. She didn't answer her sentence, and was glad to drop her brothers off at their Kindergarten.

She drove off, as quickly as she could. Maybe work would cheer her up, (she was a secretary, and she loved sitting in the quiet clinic), just a little.

* * *

"Hey!" Sarah yelped. "Cut it out Jake!"

Jake, her younger brother, tickled her face again with a feather-duster Gunner had dragged in the car a while ago.

"Jake," Mr. Baker yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Ok," Jake said. He tickled Mike, who giggled, knocking over a yogurt bottle that had been in the car for about three weeks.

The yogurt spilled, right onto Mark's lap. Mark threw a fit, Mr. Baker yelled, and the kids spent a very silent rest of the ride to school.

* * *

"Hey Lorraine," Nitya asked her best friend, "who are you going to the next dance with?"

"What dance?" Lorraine asked.

"The Halloween one?" Nitya said incredulously. "You don't remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lorraine said. "I don't know. I'll find someone."

"You better," Nitya told her. "The dance is pretty soon. I'm going with," she whispered in Lorraine's ear.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorraine exclaimed. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Nitya said, giggling slightly. "He asked me."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" Lorraine squealed. "Oh my gosh, you and I are going to have to make some plans. I mean, what are you going to wear?"

The two girls walked off, gossiping together.

* * *

"Sarah!" called Sarah, one of Sarah's best friends.

"Hey what's up Sarah?" called Sarah.

(This is going to get confusing, how about Sarah Baker is Sarah #1 and her friend is Sarah #2. Ok.)

"Nothing much," replied Sarah #2. "You?"

"No," said Sarah #1. "Oh my gosh, don't we have those musical try-outs today?"

"Yeah!" said Sarah #2. "The Sound of Music. Who are you going to try out for?"

"I forgot about it," answered Sarah #1. "Here, I'll try out for Briggita!"

"Yeah," answered Sarah #2. "I'm trying out for Liesel."

"Good luck," said Sarah #1. "You're going to do a good job."

"I practiced," said Sarah #2 with a wink. "I'm going to sing too."

"Oh my gosh you should!" Sarah # 1 told her friend. "You're such a good singer."

"Thanks," said Sarah #2, blushing slightly.

"Yeah." The bell rang. "We better get to class now."

* * *

"Hey, Jessica, Kim!" yelled Ariel, one of the twins' friends.

"Yeah?" Jessica and Kim said at the same time.

"Hey! Okay," Ariel said. "I'm going to have a party and I want you guys to come. It's next Saturday. We're going to prank call people, play truth or dare, and all that other stuff. Can you come?"

"Uh," Jessica said.

"You know we have to ask our dad first," Kim answered.

"Oh," said Ariel. She was simply spontaneous. She was so different from Jessica and Kim who were usually seen more as calm, but you know, opposites sometimes attract.

"That's cool!" Ariel said brightly. "Go ask your dad and then see if you can come! Okay?"

"Yeah," Jessica said slowly. "Okay. Uh, did you want anything else?"

"No!" Ariel answered, her eyes lighting up. "Isn't that great? Wait," her forehead furrowed, "we have to go to class again!" She lit up again.

Jessica and Kim looked at each other, but decided not to say anything. They were used to Ariel.

"Ok," Ariel said. "Let's go to class. Whee!"

* * *

"Dude," Noel whispered to Jake. Noel was Jake's friend. Noel had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "You ready?"

"Yeah," said Leyna, who was another one of Jake's friends. "You ready?"

"Yeah," answered Alek, who was another one of Jake's friends. Alek had light brown hair and hazel eyes, and he was all set with an eyebrow ring, a chin ring, and one earring. "You?"

"Sure," said Ell, another one of Jake's friends who happened to be a girl. "You?"

Jake glanced at her. "Let's do this." His eyes became determined, and he stepped on his skateboard. He and his friends started to skateboard down the hall at an exhilarating speed. Jake became more and more excited. This was awesome.

"Hey stop!" Leyna yelled.

"Why?" Ell asked her.

"Noel's getting some water."

"Uh, ok," said Alek, rolling his eyes.

By the time Noel had finished getting his drink of water, a lot of teachers had almost caught up.

Sure they'd be caught. But it would be worth it.

"Hey!" yelled a teacher. "Ell! Leyna! Alek! Noel! And I should have guessed, Mr. Baker. You guys come with me to the principal."

* * *

"Darn it," Charlie muttered angrily at the end of the day.

"What happened?" asked Jess, one of Charlie's friends.

"Got a ticket," he mumbled.

"Oh my gosh you did?" she said, starting to laugh at him.

"It's not funny!" Charlie howled. "The whole school saw me."

"It's ok Charlie," said Jess, hugging him.

"Jess," Charlie said. "You want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Jess. "I'm starved. But don't you have to drop off Henry and Lorraine?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I'll just drop them off and then we can go. I'm sure Henry won't mind," he grinned as Jess smiled. They both knew that Henry had a huge crush on her. "And if Lorraine complains, I'll leave her here and she'll have to walk."

"Ok," said Jess. "Let's go."

Charlie drove back to the Baker household, and dropped off his siblings. Henry looked slightly hurt at leaving, but brightened when he heard Jess would be coming back to tutor Mike.

Charlie drove Jess to a nearby McDonalds.

"Holy cow Charlie," Jess said. "You eat a lot." She watched Charlie polish off three hamburgers and two milkshakes along with one box of fries.

They went outside. "Oh my gosh," Charlie gasped. "I locked my keys in the car."

Jess started laughing as Charlie started banging on the window screaming, "Come out you stupid keys!"

"Give up," Jess giggled. "They're never going to come out."

Charlie gave his car one last kick, and the car alarm went off. He couldn't stop it, seeing he had locked his keys in the car. A police car came up, and a policeman came out.

"Step away from the car," he said grimly.

"But this is my car!" Charlie yelped.

"Fine then, do you want to go down to the station for interrogation?"

"Uh, no," Charlie answered. "But this is my car."

"Where's your license?"

"It's in the car."

"A likely excuse. I'm sorry, but you'll have to accompany me to the station. You too miss," he said, indicating Jess.

"Aww darn it," Jess whispered. "Bad Charlie."

"It's not my fault," Charlie protested, stepping into the car. Jess followed.

"Yeah," Jess said, as the policeman locked the door. "Sure."

* * *

ok. Lorraine doesn't have a date, Charlie's in the Slammer, jake is about to get busted, and kyle and nigel are going to throw bricks at their teacher. :sighs: review please.

FiNnGrl


	5. Slammer, Surveys, and uh Detention

Thank yoo for el reviews.

* * *

The phone rang and Mike grabbed it. "Hi. (pause) Yes? Dad, it's for you."

Tom Baker picked up the phone. "Hi. (pause) What? (pause) Charlie? (pause) He what? (pause) I'll be right there."

He slammed down the phone. "Darn it!"

He got his jacket, and started out the door. "Nora! Watch the kids!"

"Where are you going Dad?" Nora asked, from where she was in the kitchen, making spaghetti for that night's dinner.

"I have to bail Charlie and his friend Jess, you know the one, that quiet pretty one, out of jail. Darn it!"

"What? Why's Charlie in jail?" Nora yelped, but her father was out the door before she could finish.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Lorraine said. "Yeah Natya. Ok," she giggled.

There was loud knocking at her door.

"What?" she yelped, falling off her bed. "Oh not you Natya," she turned her head. "Come in!"

Mike stumbled in.

"What do you want Mike?" Lorraine snapped.

Mike looked around. His face distorted in disgust at the pink walls. "I have to interview you for my project."

"What?"

"I'm doing a project about if girls are stupider than boys."

"You mean more stupid," corrected Lorraine. Then what he had said finally hit her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Let me see that survey," she yelled, grabbing it from him.

"Hey," Mike protested. "Give it back!"

"You rigged the thing!" she yelled. "What is your most embarrassing moment? By the way, 'embarrassing' is spelled with two r's. But who do you think is going to tell you that? When are some instances that the opposite gender has been smarter than you? Which gender do you think is more athletic? Wait, you didn't rig it, but how many people have you interviewed."

"9 dudes," Mike said proudly. "You're the first and ONLY girl Lorraine."

"Eek," Lorraine squealed. "Get out of my room you loser."

"Ha!" Mike giggled. "Just as I suspected. Males are the smarter sex. They actually DID the survey."

"Hey!" Lorraine yelled. "Come back! I'll do the survey! This isn't fair!"

It was too late. Mike had left the room, a smile stretching across his face.

* * *

"Jake," Principal Clemens said. He had kept the kids after school for detention. "Ell, Leyna, Noel, Alek. How many times have I told you not to skateboard in the halls?"

"Uh," Alek said, seriously thinking about it. "I think seventeen."

"Mr. Alek," Principal Clemens told him. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh," Alek answered. "…What's that?"

The principal rolled his eyes. Sometimes these kids weren't so bright.

"I'm serious," Alek whined. "What is it?"

Leyna leaned forward, threw a look at Alek that plainly said, "Shut up!"

Alek ignored her, and continued to pursue his question. "What is it?"

Ell tried to hit Alek on the arm to get him to shut up, but she missed, and hit Jake instead.

"Oww," Jake muttered. "Ell!"

The principal's eyes narrowed. "In answer to your question Alek, a rhetorical question is one that is to be thought about and not answered."

"Oh," said Alek, scratching his head, making himself look rather stupid. "Ok."

There was silence.

"So," Leyna said, breaking the almost loud quiet. "What's our punishment?"

"I think that whatever I do, will not affect you in the least," the principal went on.

"Yeah," Noel muttered under his breath.

"But you must be punished anyway," the principal said. "I think a suitable punishment would be…"

* * *

Like? Review. Please?

FiNnGrl


	6. Punishments and Jealousy and Loss

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Sarah Baker had finished her audition. She had done such a bad job that she was going to be just one of the nuns. However, her best friend had done so well that she got the main part, Maria.

Sarah Baker was jealous. It was bad to be jealous of your best friend, but she was. Not that she wanted the part of Maria, of course, but that her friend was starring with her **crush**, a boy named Paul. Paul was playing Captain Von Trapp. Sarah #2 also had a crush on Paul, and she told Sarah #1 all about it. Sarah #2 had no idea that Sarah #1 also liked Paul however.

Sarah #1 was quiet, when Sarah #2 pranced around, giddy in joy. She liked to sing, she liked Paul, everything was going perfect for her. Sarah #1 didn't feel like talking to her best friend. Sarah Baker was jealous.

* * *

Mark sat miserably, his head in his hands. He'd lost Chili Burger. Poor frog. He'd probably never find him again. Oh, well. At least his family talked to him now. They were probably afraid he'd run away again. But he wouldn't.

Charlie had tried to take him to get a new frog, but Mark was stunned over the loss of his other frog. He hoped Chili Burger would come back, soon. He just liked the responsibility of being able to take care of him.

* * *

Mr. Baker came in the police station. "Umm, I'm Tom Baker."

"Oh yes," the policeman said. He had a pretty big mustache. "You must be looking for Charlie Baker and his friend, Jessica."

"Ur, yeah. Can they come out?"

"Charlie explains that he has locked his keys inside his car. We had the car brought here, by the way. But that isn't the point. Charlie also got a ticket today, and was driving recklessly along, bringing his friend Jessica. This is dangerous to the community whether you realize it or not Mr. Baker. And…"

"He got a ticket?" Mr. Baker was in shock. Charlie was the safest driver he knew.

"Yes. For speeding."

Mr. Baker was in shock again. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Somebody was going to be in a lot of trouble…

* * *

"The punishment is that you will have to participate in the play that's going on."

"You mean that _Sound of Music_ thing?" Ell asked.

"Yes. You have to do whatever you can to help them."

"But my sister's in that thing!" Jake yelped.

"Too bad. It's either that or copying three pages out of the dictionary."

"I'll be in the play," Jake said automatically.

His friends were not so sure of their answer. Both things were bad, but at least they wouldn't have to be in some _musical_. Especially with Sarah, who was known to hate every single one of them.

Jake regretted his decision as the principal went on.

"But of course Mr. Baker, participating in the play means you must have a role…"

* * *

hmm. let's see jake's role, shall we? and what about mark... where is chili burger hiding? charlie... what's going to happen to him? mike's science fair project? sarah?Review please.

FiNnGrl


	7. Everyday Life

thanks for the reviews you guys. and now... the NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Mike scratched his head, thinking. He never thought his science fair project would be so _hard_. He'd just get some kids to answer the questions, and that would be that.

But his teacher didn't think of it that way, did she? Hmm, he'd show her. He'd come up with a brilliant project. Well, the most brilliant project a little kid like him could do.

Maybe he'd ask Dad. He grinned, as an idea slowly began to form in his mind…

* * *

"Mr. Baker, Miss Jessica," the guard announced. "You can come out now."

"Finally!" celebrated Jess, who was sore. "I thought I was going to be in there forever!"

"Charlie!" yelled Mr. Baker.

"Uh, hey Dad, thanks for fishing us out," Charlie said.

"Charlie, you got a ticket?"

"Can we just forget about it, please Dad?"

"Hey," Jess began, but was interrupted.

"Jessica, why don't you go home? Your parents are probably worried sick about you," was Mr. Baker's answer. "Now Charlie, I really do not understand how **you** could get a ticket!"

* * *

Mr. Baker howled at Charlie for about fifteen minutes as they drove home. Then, he had to take Charlie to pick up his car, and he howled some more. Then they went home for dinner, and Mr. Baker howled even more. But finally, the whole family sat down for dinner, which was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Dad?" Mark asked.

"What?" snapped Mr. Baker. He was completely exhausted.

Mark looked tearful. Mr. Baker put on a fake happy smile. "What is it Mark?"

"I lost Chili Burger," Mark whispered, looking down at his lap.

"What?" Mr. Baker yelled. "Mark, I just don't understand this! How could you? I just bought that frog two days ago!"

"I know," Mark said quietly.

"I just don't think you have enough responsibility to take care of your pets!" Mr. Baker exclaimed. "Before you lost Beans, and that hamster we got you, what's it's name…"

"Beef," Mark said quietly.

"Yes, Beef, and now Chili Burger!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, you should be! You're not getting any more pets young man."

Mark pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He left the table.

"Dad," Charlie broke in. "You're being to hard on him. He's only ten."

"Ten's old enough Charlie," Mr. Baker exclaimed. "You know, I still haven't forgotten what you got today."

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Baker, looking up from where she was writing her next book.

"Charlie got a ticket."

"A ticket?" Mrs. Baker exclaimed. "How? Why?"

"Tell your mother," ordered Mr. Baker.

Charlie shoved his chair in, and threw away the rest of his food. "I'm not hungry either."

"Charlie! You get back here!" demanded Mr. Baker.

Charlie turned, shrugged, and left. Mr. Baker started after him, but Mrs. Baker said, "It's ok. Let him go."

Then she turned to the rest of them. "What happened with you?"

"I get to play a nun," Sarah sneered. "We're doing _The Sound of Music_."

"Why that's fantastic!" Mrs. Baker exclaimed.

"Sure," Sarah said. "Whatever you want."

"Mike?"

"I have to do a science project."

"What are you doing?"

"Are girls as smart as boys. Boys seem to be smarter so far."

"Uh, yes, ok."

"But that's not all," piped up Mike. "I have some plans."

"Hmm," said Mrs. Baker absentmindedly. "That's nice. Lorraine?"

"Mom!" squealed Lorraine. "We have that dance coming up, and nobody's asked me! I don't know what to do!"

"Just go ask somebody honey," Mrs. Baker sighed. "Nigel, Kyle? Wait, never mind. You guys took your toy hammers and smashed the windows in the classroom. I know. Because we have to pay for them."

Kyle and Nigel grinned at each other.

"Mom?" Jessica piped up.

"Yes honey?"

"Ariel invited us to a party. We wanted to know if we could go," Kim finished.

"Sure darling."

"Ok," Jessica answered.

Mrs. Baker noticed that Jake was unusually quiet today.

"Hey Jake," she said. "What happened at school for you?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Come on," she said. "Something must have happened."

Jake looked around fearfully. He really didn't want to say what had happened around Sarah. She would never let him live it down.

"Come on," Mrs. Baker coaxed.

"I got detention," he said finally.

"Yes I know," Mrs. Baker said. "Wait, how did the principal punish you this time?"

Jake tried to make a noise, but nothing came out.

"What is it young man?" Mrs. Baker ordered.

"I'm going to be in the play."

"What?" Sarah sprayed spaghetti across the table. "What do you have to do?"

"I'm going to be in the play," Jake said, a little louder.

"That's great honey!" Nora exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to try out," Jake said. "I haven't yet."

"I can't believe this!" yelled Sarah. "My brother is going to be in the play with me!" Fuming, she left the table.

Jake stared after her. It wasn't like he was going to do that great. He'd probably have to play a bush or something. Little did he know something very unexpected was going to happen…

* * *

haha. suspenseful. review please.

FiNnGrl


End file.
